Sans (Exaggerated)
containsmultipleversionsandiswip Summary There was this lazy guy named Sans, magnificent and fabulous BIG BROTHER of the Skelebro Absolutely Normal Papyrus. However, before long, he got his YELLOW EYE from being stabbed by the evil Chara who was evil as evil and made Sidious look like Superman in pures of hearts in comparison. But no matter the cost, Sans kept sleeping and taking breaks and eating hot dogs with ketchup and drinking ketchup and going to Grillby's and annoying his brother with pranks. Not before long, he matched Frisk in their fight even as they ASCENDED. Powers and Stats Tier: Sans is so lazy he slept through the Tiering Process and in turn doesn't even need a tier. Such is the might of the Great Sans. Name: Sans, Absolute Sentry of the Absolute Underground Notable Attacks / Techniques Note: Sans has never shown his "full power" for such naive concepts are inexplicably inapplicable to him. As such, his stronger forms can always use their weaker forms' attacks except multiplied like a whole bunch. Base Sans The Almighty: Sans can nullify absolutely every power that he can see with his all seeing eyes even those silly "OTT powers and abilities" that negate / change the powers and abilities of Sans because those will become his ally. If an opponent even tries to lay an attack on Sans, the Almighty will instantly and absolutely nullify every single part and aspect of their existence, their nonexistence, and their body, which renders them absolutely harmless for all eternity. It also allows Sans to duplicate all of their powers and abilities * The Skele-Vinci: Sans is able to generate any power and ability using The Skele-Vinci, because if he imagines it, he can make it and make sure that it can absolutely happen just because imagination. * The Sentry: Sans is able to create a KR Barrier made out of bones that can completely no sell absolutely any attack that even Memetic+ tiers can throw at him. In short, they are no match for Sans as he raises the Sentry against their Stakes. SAVE n' LOAD: Who said only humans can Save Scum? Now Sans can, with this """BRAND NEW""" Skelegauge 95 which allows Sans to even heavily duplicate save files and load them all at once to make the opponent so confused their dazed before their very eyes. This was used to defeat The One Above All, Kami Tenchi, The Prescence, Primal Monitor, The Creator, Elder God Demonbane, Yog Sothoth, Featherine Augustus Aurora, and all of their respective verses all at once just by rapidly SAVING and LOADING at the same time. Karmic Retribution: Absolutely strong and never surpassed is Sans' Karmic Retribution. It counts the sins that his opponent has committed throughout their lives and deathe, and the more bad the opponent has done, the more damage Sans will do, alongside the passive background damage they'll suffer for beyond eternity. Virtue Retribution: Wot? You think committing acts of Good will escape you from the Great Sans? Wrong you are! Sans counts the virtues and good deeds that the opponent(s) have done for others and themselves, and the more good the opponent has done, the more damage Sans will do, alongside the passive background damage they'll suffer, and this attack lasts for beyond eternity. Sans Experience Skelequiem * Nullification of Absolute Cause and Absolute Effect Retcon All Fiction Imagination Powers Anti-Determination Spiral Power The Sans Note Composite Devil Fruit Sage of the Six Ketchups * Infinite Undeadyomi Composite Geass Composite Tri Force Gaster Basher Bonez Moar Bonez Upgrade Bone: Sans doesn't actually need it to upgrade but whatever Omega Sans ONE PUNCH Science Sans Hotdog!Sans SANES Sanic SANS Underswap Sans Underfall Sans Hooman Sans Notable Attacks / Techniques with ULTIMATE FORMS ULTRA SANS Fallacy Series ERROR SANS ULTIMATE BAD TIME FORM (THIS ISNT EVEN HIS FINAL FORM OH MY GOD) Category:Flourine's Profiles Category:Undertale Category:OH GOD Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Fuck Hax Category:Name Hax Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:THE YAOI Category:Basketballs